Wilting Flower
by moonlite93
Summary: 19 year old Rin has a horrid past she wants to forget. What happened when she meets a certain inuyouki? will he help save her from her past? R&R please be nice very first fanfiction! Rated M for rape
1. The Beginning

_hi. and welcome to my very first fanfiction. please be kind with the reviews, casuse like I said this is my very first fanfiction. rate and review what you guys think! thanks (: now on with the story! _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY FORM OR FASHION OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS! WISH I DID BUT SADLY DONT. **_

**_Chapter 1: The beginning_**

Here I am a 4-year-old girl holding a bouquet of flowers for my mother while she married for a second time I don't really like these flowers. They were red and white peonies. Doesn't anyone know thy area bad luck? My mother's name is Sakura she has straight dark brown hair to her shoulders that was in case, up in a bun. She wasn't by any means the skinniest person but on the other hand I wouldn't consider her fat either. Just big-boned is what she called it. The extra meat was in the right places though. The groom's name is Katashi. He was a man of normal stature. He likes to work out a lot which my mother didn't really mind because of his six pack. He also had dark hair that was black with a speck of white here and there and curly. He had dark skin that looked like he tanned but it's his natural color, so it didn't quite look so abnormal. Hi my name is Rin and I am a whole 4 years old. I'm not the tallest of people but I like to think myself average height. I have dark brown slightly curly hair down to my waist and light brown eyes. My skin is a cream color and soft like any little kids skin should be.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" I thought as the wedding went on. There were butterflies in my stomach and I felt rather nauseous as well. There is nothing really that I can do. I want my mother to be happy. I finally get to be with her though instead of with my grandma and aunt. That was usually how my life was since I was born. She went off to finish college and would come every so often to see me at my grandma's house. I didn't quite understand though why she needed to go to this place called college. It didn't sound very fun to me.

**_15 minutes later_**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" my mother and now new step father leaned in towards each other and gave a small chastise kiss. Ew! Weren't they afraid to get coodies?

But I never would've imagined those two sentences would be end of me. We went into another room to get into more comfortable clothes. I watched as my mother changed out of her simple wedding gown into a black dress with flowers on the end of them. Her wedding gown wasn't really glamorous. It was just a pearl white dress that went down to her ankles. It didn't have any design on it no sparkles, nothing. She then let me do the same because this flower girl dress was bugging the crap out of me. It was a pink dress that went to my knees. It had a flower on my waist and a matching pink hat with a pink ribbon on it as well as a pink flower.

When we got out of the room from changing everyone ran towards us with camera in hand. Everything was just so overwhelming. Everyone had a camera in hand yelling at once, "let's take a picture of them all together." "I want a picture with them, too" "oh let's get the couple alone" "now with them and the cake" flash after flash after flash. I just wanted to disappear which wasn't very hard for me. My new step dad's uncle had some step sons who protected me as their own sister. They took me out and we vanished for a while. At least until it was time for cake.

**_ 1 year later_**

It was Christmas and my mom had a huge stomach! She was pregnant with my little brother. Well my grandmother from my biological dad's side of the family was over. She kept saying she wanted to have visitation rights with me. My mom kept saying no that she had 4 years to do so, but never did. It's sad to be 5 and yet you understand what all is going on. See my mom and biological father divorced when I was 2 years old because of some issues no one wants to tell me about. She was saying that my "father" wanted to see me, too. I've heard of this man, but I've never really seen him. I knew he existed, but he never came to see me. Well it's his loss I guess. He was just a selfish prick from what I gathered. He doesn't care about me. I'm his daughter and he never once called, what an asshole.

I ended up getting tired of listening to all the yelling so I grabbed my bike I was given as an early Christmas present and went for a ride down the drive way outside. I felt much better after about 5 minutes into it. I loved living out in the country. No cars passing by or honking, just me, my dog, and the birds. But today the sky was particularly grey. It seemed sad to me. I hated that because it usually meant something was coming, and I'm not talking about the weather.

All of a sudden I looked up and I saw my mom crying at the door way and my grandmother rushing to her truck. "I wonder what happened." I ran up to my mom to give a hug and find out what a was going on, but my step father pushed me away " Sabes que todo esto es tu culpa?( you know this is all your fault?) No mas por que ese culo y su bruja de madre te quieren ver(all because that asshole and his witch of a mother want to see you!)! Largate! (just leave!)"

I was torn. Never had he talked or looked at me in such disgust before. I just got on my bike and left. Across and down the street was where my great uncle lived on his ranch. I just went and rode into a stable with a horse with my dog right behind me. I hugged the horse and I cried until my eyes were puffy and they hurt along with my head. I didn't really know what to do. What had I done to make him so mad at me? None the less, I had to go back home before I got into any more trouble.

When I made it home my grandmother's truck was in the drive way again. Only this time in the middle of the yelling I heard another voice. It was a guy's voice, but it didn't sound familiar. After a few minutes of arguing and yelling a man walked out with my grandmother. He was short in stature for a man anyways. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a bit of a beer belly going on. Gross. He walked straight to me, "hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I am your dad." He held his hand out for me to shake it. I just looked at him in confusion and shook my head. My dog growled at my supposed "father" and he backed his hand right away. I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside.

About two weeks later my aunt came and she picked me up. She said I was going to spend a whole month with her. I actually didn't mind. My step-dad was starting to yell at me more every day. "ese familia no vale puro pinche verga!(that family is worth fucken shit!) y tu tienes que hacer a parte de ellos!(and you have to be a part of them!)" every chance he got he would back hand my and walk away as if he didn't do anything. I was starting to develop bruises on my legs. I was hoping my mom would ask, but I guess she just thought I fell off my bike or something.

Well damn it's not like I chose be born with the people I am with. But whatever. I seem to be saying that a lot lately.

Come a month later we went to the hospital. My mother was in labor. Everyone was nervous. Hell even my step-dad was being nice to me for once. But that was only because we had other family members present really. I wished they would never leave.

A couple hours later my little brother was born. My parents named him Kohaku. I figured as long as he kept my parents busy, we would get along just fine. Ii loved him already. He wasn't very cute though. I thought babies were cute soft skinned and with big round eyes. He has wrinkly skin just like my grandpa and his eyes were always shut. I hope he gets cute soon; I don't want an ugly wrinkly brother.

_**One**__**year later**_

I was actually a bit content. My step-dad had been so busy with the Kohaku when he got home from work he wouldn't really acknowledge me. I was ok with that. It meant I wasn't going to get yelled at or hit for something that wasn't my fault. But one day he asked if I could bring him a glass of water. I ended up tripping over the carpet and I spilled the water all over the floor.

My face paled. "I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up." As I turned around to get a rag he grabbed me from my arm and spun me around. He took me to his room and pulled out his belt. He gave me 5 good whips on my back leaving it swollen, bruised and bleeding a bit. The only good thing was after the third hit my whole back went numb so I didn't feel the last two. "Don't ever do that shit again! You understand me?!" he learned some English throughout the year with my mom.

I just nodded my head knowing my voice was going to crack. I had tears swelling in my eyes threatening to pour out, but I was stronger than that. I don't anyone to see the pain I go through or the tears. That's only a sign of weakness. If I have to I will fake a smile, whether it is at home, school, at a relatives, or church.

I saw god as my savior then. I would pray to him every day at night and morning and every Sunday when we went. I hoped he would answer my prayers one day. I would pray for a life without hurt and sadness and fear. Where we could all just be happy.

My step-dad stopped me in mid thought when he calmly said "Limpia el tiradero que dejaste.( clean up the mess you made)" I left and grabbed the rag to clean up the spilt water.

For the next 4 years that was a daily routine. I would mess up something my accident and I would get hit. I eventually grew accustomed to it. He would hit me on my back so much that I eventually could just tune out the sound of the leather belt, which eventually turned into a leather whip, hit my flesh. And all this… was only the beginning_._

* * *

_ so there you guys have it. I want to aim low so maybe 3 reviews minimum till I update chapter 2? what do you say? please! thanks for reading! and remember be nice please its my very first fanfiction! peace out!_


	2. Meeting

**_Oh my gosh you guys! thank you so much for the reviews (: I hope I won't let you guys down! I will _**

* * *

**_whitneygreen48: thank you so much (: and I'm glad your excited I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_**

**_princessRey: yes that actually is Spanish. don't worry, it'll all make sense through the story (:_**

**_TwistedHeart-Mind: thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it. well here it is another update, enjoy!_**

**_icegirljenni: do not fret for I will reveal that later in the story (; and yes I know poor Rin ):_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY FORM OR FASHION OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS. WISH I DID BUT SADLY DON'T_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_. _

_ 5_:59

6:00 *beep, beep, beep, beep*

"ugh! I don't want to go to work!" now don't get me wrong, I love my job, it's just that it's so early and _he _will be there.

Its now been 14 years since I started to get beat by _him_. I am now 19 years old. I still live at home with my parents. Not every 19 year olds dream, but I don't have…"STOP!" I thought to myself." No thinking about that. If you continue you will be depressed all day and then people will ask questions. I don't need people finding out I get beat as well as… NO MORE THINKING ABOUT IT! Now smile" I thought to myself as I plastered on a fake smile. "better"

I roll out of bed and I wince from the pain I feel from my body. I walk over to my mirror I have hanging on my closest door. I lift up my shirt and cringe at the sight that beholds me. I have two new bruises that are blossoming on both hips and my stomach. "ugh! Did he have to be so rough?" I thought as I pulled my shirt back down.

I then rummaged through my closet to get my work clothes. It consisted of a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. I work at a veterinarian's office. Only not in the office part, I mainly help out with the large animals outside like horses, goats, bulls, and cows type thing. Every so often I will help out with the smaller animals inside like cats and dogs. Sometimes, if we're lucky, we will get a demon as well. That's if it's a life or death matter.

As I was finishing braiding my hair there was a pounding at the door, so loud I felt a headache coming on. "HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" _he _yelled at me.

I finished up and ran out the door. "bye mom" I yelled as I ran out the front door.

"bye honey" she yelled out after me

I sighed, "if only she would listen to me" I thought as I got into the truck with _him_, my step-dad. I don't like working with him, but there's nothing I can do about it.

About 20 minutes later we pulled in to the clinic. I ran inside to greet the doctor. "good morning Dr. Yoshi!"

"Hello Rin! How is my favorite helper today?" he asked

"oh I'm doing great!" I said with a fake smile

"so today I have to go to a field call. Want to come with me?"

"Oh ok sure!" I said with a bright smile. "anything to get away from _him_" I thought to myself.

"Good we will go when you are ready"

"ok then will do!" I said as I ran out the room to finish my daily routine.

2 hours later I was finished and I went inside "I'm ready if you are Dr. Yoshi" I practically sang being a little to excited to be able to leave. "ok then, let's head out!" he said as he grabbed his green and black bag with all his medicines.

" So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we headed to the truck ."oh well today we are going to one of our most prized clients, we are going to the Tensiega estates. There is a problem with one of Mr. Tensiega's studs." He said as if it weren't a huge deal. Hell it was to me! These were the richest people in all of Japan! It was a huge deal!

"Well why ask me to come if these are really important clients? I would guess to anyone they would be the most important?" I asked with confusion

He looked at me with a kind smile. "Well I figured you would like to see something different, a new place for you to see. It's actually beautiful there, and I know you would appreciate how it looks, more so than anyone else. "oh wow! That's really nice of you sir!" I said with a smile on my face. "ok then, I'll be sure not to let you down then"

We continued on the road for about an hour and I was starting to grow more excited and impatient by the minute. "so about how much lo..n..g..er…?" I started to lose my mind as I saw what was in front of me. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my life! There were a pair of high silver gates we had to pass through, but I could see everything from where we were. There were at least 10 pastures and the grass was a lush green with at least 10 mares in each one. There were trees so tall and green that if I climbed them I would feel as though I could touch the clouds. Then the house was, well not even a house. It was more like a mansion. There had to be at least 12 rooms with a built in bathroom in each one. There were two statues each on a side of the walk way to the house. They were what looked to be dogs looking ready to attack.

"You're going to eat a couple flies if you don't close your mouth you know" said Dr. Yoshi bringing me out of my stupor.

"All I can say is WOW!" I said still starring at the gorgeous white with gold house. "I didn't think you meant it was THIS beautiful!" I said waving towards the house.

"Yo! You must be the doc" I heard someone yell. I turned around and there was this guy with silver hair, dark gold eyes, and… dog ears on top of his head? Then it hit me, I had seen him before in a magazine about his getting married. His name is Inuyasha I think. I was never really good with names. "INUYASHA!" so I was right. It was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! That is no way to greet a doctor. I'm so sorry Dr. Yoshi you will have to forgive my husband. Hi I'm Kagome" she said as she held her hand out for D. Yoshi to shake it. This women was pretty. She had chocolate brown eyes with long dark eye =lases. She had a small body but she had curves in all the right places.

"oh its quite ok Mrs. Tensiega. He does it every time." He said with a smile on his face. "oh and his is my assistant Rin"

Inuyasha then started to stare at me, making me a little uncomfortable.

"um hi." I said while trying not to look to uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha! Stop staring, you're making her uncomfortable. Don't make me say the S-I-T word now" she said while raising an eybrow. He then dropped his eyes "feh, whatever"

"ok then, so the stud?" Dr. Yoshi asked

"oh yeah! I almost forgot. Sorry about that" Kagome said while scratching the back of her head

"it's quite fine." Responded Dr. Yoshi"

While walking to the barn I couldn't help but look at the beautiful sights. It was all so beautiful, almost like heaven. I almost didn't notice when everyone stopped in their tracks, I was so close to bumping into Dr. Yoshi. I then looked over him to see why they stopped. There was another guy walking straight towards us. It was from what I saw in magazines was Sesshomaru Tensiega. And let me tell you the magazine pictures did him no justice. He was better in person. He has long silver hair in a high ponytail that for some reason made me want to run my hands through it. He also had two magenta stripes on his cheeks that I wanted to trace as well as a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He had lips that seemed to be sculpted by kami himself. He didn't want it was as if he was floating towards us, and it made my heart skip a beat. "no" I thought to myself. " 1. He would never see me, a lowly girl. 2. You know you can't be with anyone unless you want… what did you say this morning Rin? No more thinking about that"

When he got to us he stopped and looked at Inuyasha, "your presence is no longer required _little brother_" he spoke in a monotone deep voice that made me want to melt to the ground. "What is happening to me" I thought as I tried to keep my heart from leaping out of my chest.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Tell me when you're finally able to take that stick out of your ass." Inuyasha waved as he was leaving.

"Well you can defiantly feel the brotherly love there" I thought as I watched his retreating form with Kagome around his arm. Kagome then turned around and waved to me, "it was nice meeting you Rin"

I simply just waved back at her with a smile on my face. I then turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at me with his topaz eyes. He had a look on his face that looked disgusted. Well I know he is a demon and has better smell, but co me on, I don't smell do I? Oh boy, we already got to a lovely start. 

* * *

_**SO there you guys have it. chapter 2. oh wow this is so exciting. please do not hesitate to review! I price every one of your comments! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**alright you guys thank you so much for being patient with me I've been busy lately and have been trying to cthink of ways to introduce Jaken and I think I found a way haha I want to thank everyone for the reviews they are very much appreciated! please keep reviewing now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY FORM OR FASHION OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS! WISH I DID BUT SADLY DONT.**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

We were walking down a path way to get to the stud barn. And the whole time I couldn't help but imagine his golden eyes piercing through me as if I just insulted him. I mean sure I'm a human, but doesn't he have humans work for him? So that possibly couldn't be it, right? All in my deep thought I didn't realize we had stopped and I bumped right into Dr. Yoshi. I mumbled a soft apology and looked around.

This barn was huge, there had to be at least 20 studs in here. It was unreal, but then again he was a man of money. I supposed he got extra money breeding with these studs, not that he really needs to.

"Here is the stud" he said with his deep monotone voice.

Dr. Yoshi turned to him and was about to say something when a screeching voice rang through the barn. "LORD SESSHOMAU! LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU?" in came running a short green toad with a beak. He had on a brown robe and a silly looking black hat. He was also carrying a large stick that had two faces on it. How weird. As he came in running he didn't pay attention to a crack that was on the ground and he tripped. When he tripped he made a loud thud on the ground as well has his stick ((good god that sounds bad!)) The sound scared the stud that was already out and with a halter on slipped out of the holders grasp and turned to make a dash away from the sound. Everything happened so fast, I wasn't sure what happened. When the stud turned all I saw was he was going to take off straight to where I was standing. When I saw him beginning to head y way I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. But then I soon realized impact never came. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was that the stud was already a ways down the barn with someone trying to catch him. I then felt arms around my and realized in was in none other than Sesshomaru's arms bridal style.

I looked up at his face and I ended up looking up at his liquid gold eyes and I thought for a spilt moment there was a hint of concern in them, but they turned emotionless faster than I could process it.

I looked away blushing and whispering a thank you. He then put me down and walked away.

*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*

When the imbecile Jaken came in running after I specifically told him not to before I felt rage. Then he tripped I couldn't help but think he deserved it, but to my surprise he made a loud thudding sound scaring away the stud. I had no idea what it was that I was thinking… come to think of it, I didn't think. Next thing I knew I had that Rin girl in my arms bridal style. For a moment I felt concern as to if she was hurt. 'why did this girl bring me to do that' I thought so myself. I noticed she was looking at me and stared for a while and when she turned away I saw a light blush on those cute cheeks of her… and those freckles on the bridge of her nose was also just adora… 'what am I thinking. I need to stop this nonsense. What is this girl doing to me. I just met her 5 minutes ago.' But her small whisper of a thank you. I couldn't help but feel a small smile edging its way onto my face. good thing is after this I won't be seeing her again.

**That's what you think. **I heard my demon in me say

what do you want now?

**You will be seeing her soon**

What are you talking about? I have no need to see her again

**That's where you're wrong **

Just then he heard yelling as he entered the house

"You're such a jerk"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"SIT!"

*CRASH*

All that was heard was a low moaning and heavy stomping leaving the room.

* * *

please R&R you guys! don't hesitate to click that button down their. come on don't be shy :)


	4. Chapter 4

thank you guys for the awesome comments! keep them coming please! hope I didn't keep you guys waiting to long!

**Playfully serious: oh yes he will be seeing a lot more of her ha-ha. and yes its very funny how they fight! i'll try to put more of that in (:**

**icegirljenni: I know you have to love how jaken makes things happen, although he does get hurt in the process ha-ha (:**

**guest: don't worry I will keep writing. don't plan on stopping anytime soon (:**

**Now! on to the story!**

* * *

**chapter 4**

*CRASH*

'Hmmm… I wonder what that was.' I thought worriedly looking towards the house Lord Sesshomaru just walked into. As I look around for answers from the other workers, they only shook their heads and I heard someone say, He'll never learn." I wonder what that meant by that.

We then continued to look at the stud. Dr. Yoshi then said he was just a little sore from a bad trimming and just to soak his foot in Epsom salt.

Before we left Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards us "hey, heard Jaken took quite a fall. Ha-ha probably deserved it pissing off the ass-hole Sesshomaru off" Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. 'Well, he can't be all that bad. E did save me from being trampled" I said with a smile and light blush, I'll be damned. That bastard did that? Well now I believe I have some leverage for when…" he then grew silent when we noticed Kagome's face. She had a face on that he knew all too well. "No, Kagome. Please… I-I-I was just kidding, honest!" Kagome sighed. "Can't you just let him be Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but I can't just let this opportunity pass!" "Are you arguing with me again!?" she asked with an angry tone. "Inuyasha" Kagome practically sang with an evil grin plastered on her face. "no.." was all Inuyasha could manage to get out before "SIT!" then the beads around his neck glowed and he face planted into the ground.

*CRASH*

'oh so that's what that sound was earlier' I thought as I saw Kagome walk away furious and Inuyasha groaning on the ground.

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

I looked out the window and noticed the doctor and his helper were done. For some reason I couldn't help but watch the small figure of the women walking towards the truck. I watched her gentle sway of her hips and also noticed… a bit if a limp? 'Why hadn't I noticed that before hand? She didn't seem to be hurt in any way when I had her in my arms. She smelt fine. Her scent was so intoxicating. She smelt of wild flowers. I could still smell her on my shirt.' I inhaled through my nose a bit and caught myself doing the most bizarre things. 'What am I doing? I need to stop this nonsense!"

**Her scent is marvelous**

Stop it. Leave this Sesshomaru alone

**You want her just as much as I need her**

Nonsense I don't need her or anybody so deal with it

** If you don't listen I will take control of the situation myself**

You wouldn't dare?

**Try me**

** *Rin P.O.V.***

After we left Dr. Yoshi kept eyeing me weird.

"Hmm you are a mystery young one."

"What does that even mean? And why did everyone keep staring at me like I grew five heads or something. It was so weird."

"Well it could have to do with that fact that Lord Sesshomaru saved you. To be honest he never thought to save anyone, much less actually done it. Especially a human."

"Hmm well I must be special then" I say with a face smile.

The day went by slowly dreading the clock turning 6 o'clock to go home. I hated home. Finally the clocked timed 6 and it was time to head home.

The ride home was a silent ride. It was very uncomfortable.

When we got home I went straight to my room to shower. My mom wasn't home yet since she didn't get off work for another 2 hours. As I took my boots off my door slammed open.

"so did you have fun out with the doctor you little tramp?" my step-father asked as he approached me.

"It was field call and all it was was a limping stud. Nothing more happened." I say with a shaky voice

"Really? That's not what I heard" he said with an angry voice fists starting to shake from anger.

"Well what did you hear?"

"It doesn't matter."

He lunged at me and grabbed me around the waist. He then threw me on top of my bed and started to want to unbutton my pants.

'I've had it! No more!' with that I picked up my knee and I hit him in the crotch. He let me go and rolled up in pain holding on to his parts. I grabbed a bag I've had packed for a while and I ran down the stairs. I would've looked back but then I heard someone limping down the stairs.

"vas a ver puta! Deja que llaga para abajo!" (you're gonna get it slut! Just wait till I get down there!)

I didn't wait for him to get down, I slammed the door open and I ran for my life. I didn't know where, but any place was better than that hell hole called home.

* * *

**awesome sauce you guys! there it is. where will she go? what will she do? and what about Sesshomaru? will she be able to see him again. review and follow to find out! (: peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

** hi you guys! thanks so much for the review and welcome my fellow new followers! I do realize this chapter may be kind of short. and i'm sorry, I promise i'll make it up to you (:**

**TwistedHeart-Mind: here is your update. i'm glad you are enjoying it**

**icegirljenni: we will see who will help her haha patience my dear **

**Playfully Serious: here is another chapter hope you enjoy as well ^_^**

**Guest: here is another I will keep writing promise (:**

**Ladyrouge214: I hope your ion edge in a good kind of way haha (: **

**Now! On with the story! **

**disclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha in any way form or fashion. wish I did, but sadly don't!**

* * *

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

After the argument with my inner demon I decided to go for a drive. I needed to get some fresh air. I drove around for hours. I didn't check the time; I didn't have anything important to do. I could finish any work tomorrow or even tonight, I just a few reports to go over.

I parked my car and I decided to go for a walk. I had decided upon a park because not many people went through here anymore. Everyone is always inside playing video games or on their phones. 'I wonder what that girl from earlier is doing. What am I doing thinking about that girl. I will not bother seeing or hearing from her again. So I should just stop now'

After thinking about her I couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had never felt this before almost as if I felt scared? But why?

I was deep in thought as to why I would feel this when suddenly I saw someone pass me by running brushing against my arm. At the touch I felt electricity pass through my veins. I turned to see who it was that dared hit me, the great Lord Sesshomaru, but when I turned to look they were turning a corner. I would have hunted them down with ease but I didn't seem to care. But then the sense of uneasiness went through me once again. What was going on? But then I realized that the person had dropped the bag they had, because it wasn't here before they passed.

Just then I saw another person only he was male obviously, he was running as well. He ran around me though and in his eyes he had a look of determination. "This world is full of such idiots" I said to myself as I saw the man turn the same corner that other person did. I looked at my watch for once in the afternoon and I saw it was 6:30. 'I suppose I should get back home before Jaken realizes I've been gone all day, and sends out a search party' and yet I couldn't help but feel the bag was important somehow. 'Maybe I should take it and see if there is any information on who it belongs to and return it? But what if they come back for it? Well they shouldn't have left it in the first place' so I grabbed the bag and made my way back to my car.

***Rin P.O.V.***

I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know how long I was running but I wasn't stopping. Not today I'm not. I could feel my lungs burning begging for air and my legs were tired and crying out for me to stop, but I wasn't doing that. I knew he was getting hot on my trail cause when I made it out the door I heard him yelling at me "**DONDE VAS PERRA!?" (WHERE ARE YOU GOING BITCH!?)** I didn't want to go back, no matter what I wasn't getting caught today and forced back there. I didn't quite know to where I was running at the time, I just wanted to get away as fast as possible from my step-dad. I didn't have much time to notice that I was in a park. I almost ran into a man whom I thought looked familiar. I brushed by him though grazing his arm.

It felt electricity touching him like that. But I didn't have time to think. I had began to notice my bog was going to throw me off balance at the turn of the corner, so I just dropped it and left without looking back. I guess I would have to come back for it later if my step-dad didn't get it before hand. I ran another 2 blocks when I suddenly tripped. I put my hands out to break my fall and it worked a bit. As fast as I fell I got back up ready to leave, but in those 2 seconds he had caught up to me and he grabbed me by the shirt and he threw me up against a wall. I felt what little air I had in my lungs get pushed out of me when I hit the wall. I tried to cover my body while he would throw punches at my face. I then tumbled down and he proceeded to kick me in the sides.

I tried to think fast in what I could do, but nothing came. Just hurt and then numbness. He was yelling something at me, but I couldn't make it out anymore. I just wanted the pain to stop. And then all of a sudden, as fast as he was on me he was gone. I didn't know what happened. Did he leave me for dead? Did someone save me? Why did he stop so abruptly? And then my whole world turned black.

* * *

**sorry to leave a cliff hanger you guys! I promise it will get better (: please review! I appreciate them all peace out **


	6. Chapter 6

**hello once again! I started on this chapter right away and I couldn't seem to stop haha well I hope you guys enjoy thi as much as the past few (:**

**Ladyrouge214: i'm glad you're enjoying it haha and yes it is sad about poor Rin ):**

**Playfully Serious: well read on and you will find out in this chapter (:**

**kittycatvamp: haha thank you (: and yes Inuyasha was just being Inuyasha. and yes poor Rin ):**

**ok you guys keep the reviews coming :( now on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way form or fashion. wish I did, but sadly don't ):**

* * *

When I woke up I had a splitting headache and my body felt so sore and hurt all over. I could tell there was a light on on the side of me, a lamp maybe? And then I felt a sudden burn on my left cheek with a rag? What was going on? I groaned and I tried to turn my face to get the burning to stop.

"shh shh shh. It's ok child. Ye are fine now. Just relax."

"What?" I then fluttered my eyes open to see who had spoken to me. To my surprise it was an elderly woman with an eye patch on her face.

"Ye are lucky my grandson found ye. Ye might be dead by now"

"Who are you? How did I get here?"

Just then a young man walked in, he looked to be maybe 19 or 20. he had dark brown hair with a small ponytail on the nape of his neck, and violet eyes.

"This is my grandson, his name is Miroku and he is the one who saved ye from your… situation."

"Oh, well um… thank you."

He then sat on the bed next to me and grabbed hold of my hands in his

"I would do anything to help such a beauty as you."

I blushed at his comment. "um, how could I repay you?" I asked him when I noticed one hand was now on top of my thigh and rubbing a bit.

"Would you bear my children?"

I couldn't help what happened next. I slapped him and when I looked he had a giant red print on his face. I was suddenly over whelmed with guilt. I just slapped the man who saved me from my step-dad and death itself. But I couldn't help but feel a bit sad, is this really what my life will be, just people wanting sex from me. Is that all I am, a toy?"

"Don't mind him child, he does this to almost every girl he meets." Said the elderly woman giving Miroku a glare.

"Only to the most beautiful women I do. It's not my fault I had a cursed hand" he said while rubbing his cheek with a small smile.

"I looked at the elderly woman "I'm sorry. I'm intruding in your home and I don't even know your name." I said to her feeling guilty of taking up their time.

"My name is Kaede, and ye are not intruding child. If anything ye gave me something to do. I was once a nurse and I've retired 10 years ago. If anything, I miss what I used to do. Helping others."

I saw the kindness inside her eyes as she told me this. I felt maybe I could trust her, but her grandson on the other hand. And speaking of "um exactly what happened?"

"Well I sent my grandson to get me some groceries from the store. He had not left 15 minutes when he came with a bloody girl in his arms."

"Well I was walking since my car is in the shop when I heard some clattering down the street. And that's when I saw a man on top of you beating you. I jumped in and gave him a good punch in the head and it knocked him out. I then realized how bad you were and I wasn't sure how you felt about hospitals so I brought you here. What exactly was going on that that happened?"

"I uh, really don't want to talk about it, sorry. But what happened then to my step-dad?"

"Ah so he's your step-dad? Well I actually just left him there. He was just knocked out. If anything he should be awake by now."

'Great. I hope he doesn't try to come look for me.' I thought to myself worriedly.

"That's enough child, ye need our rest. We will speak more on the matter if ye wish in the morning. Goodnight miss…?"

"oh I'm sorry, it's Rin. And goodnight Kaede and Miroku"

They then closed the door behind them and I began to think about all that had happened.

'Am I finally free?'

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

When I made it home I looked at the bag I put in the passenger seat and wondered who would just leave their bag?

I grabbed it and through it over my shoulder and went inside. As soon as I walk in Jaken came running and through himself a my feet

"I'm so glad you're home milord. I was beginning to worry you were still angry at me."

I then used the bag to my advantage and I hit Jaken square in the head making him fly across the room. I then turned to walk up the stairs to my room when Inuyasha and his mate walked in.

"Sesshomaru! That wasn't very nice!" said a slightly annoyed Kagome. I then turned and gave her an icy glare

"All though I'm sure he deserved it hehe" he said scratching the back of her neck. I could smell a hint of fear, but not much. Good, be fearful woman.

I then walked up the stairs and into my room. My room consisted of a desk in the corner, a book case next to it, a dresser and a king sized bed. I never really felt the need to decorate what's the point. The sheets on my bed were red as well as the curtains. The carpet was white and not a single stain was on it.

I through the bag on my bed and decided to take a shower. It was a long day.

When I got out the shower I was in my room in only a towel wrapped around my waist. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. I slid them on and put on some basketball shorts I wear for the night.

When I was changed and I brushed out my hair I went to my bed and decided to see who this bag belonged to.

When I opened it at first all I saw was clothing, women's clothing at that. Hmmm they must have been traveling. I then the scent of the person hit me. 'No, it couldn't be. That's t o much of a coincidence. Wild flowers was the scent. 'Maybe it's my mind playing tricks, I better make sure' When I felt at the bottom I hit something, I took it out and it was a wallet. I opened it and I was astonished at the money in it. There was over $700 in it. I then saw the I.D.

When I saw the picture my heart dropped and my inner demon growled in approval. It was that girl from this morning. I couldn't help but notice in the picture she was smiling and yet it didn't reach her eyes. They seemed to be filled with sadness and despair. I wondered what it was that made her this way. And why did I have the urge to want to see her smile a genuine smile? Either way, it meant one thing. I would have to see her again in order to give her the bag back.

I then looked back at the I.D. and saw that her name is Rin. 'That's a nice name' I couldn't help but think.

And then it hit me, why would she have a bag full of clothing and money if she obviously lived close by? Why was she running? What did that man want that was chasing her?

'It is none of my concern. I will go to her job sometime this week and give it back to her' at that thought my inner demon was growing with pleasure, eager to see her again.

* * *

Alrighty you guys! please keep the reviews coming I absolutely love them (: until next time, peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

**hey you guys well here is chapter 7! **

thank you kittycatvamp, icegirljenni, TwistedHeart-Mind, and NewtypeJuliet for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

***Sesshomaru P.O.V***

I decided the next day I would go ahead and return the bag. I began to feel a bit nervous as I headed down to the vets. 'Why am I nervous? I am the great Lord Sesshomaru, everybody fears me. I have nothing to be nervous of. I'm just returning the bag.'

As I pulled into the parking lot I couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in the put of my stomach again like yesterday at the park. 'No matter, it will soon all be over and I can go back to work'

It was early in the morning, the vet had yet to open, but he knew they would open for him.

***knock, knock***

He could see the secretary was about ready to tell him something when she stopped dead in her tracks and she gasp.

"Mr. Tenseiga! What a lovely surprise. And what may I give the honors?" she said as nicely as she could. Sesshomaru knew very well she was not very fond of her.

This woman's name is Sango. She has long black straight hair down to her hips. She was also his brothers best friends girlfriend. They had offered her a job at the office, but she declined saying se would rather work with animals. Well the four legged kind anyways.

Sesshomaru then lifted the bag he had and told her calmly "I am here to return some belongs to someone."  
"And what is their name?"

"Rin"

"Oh my god! This is Rin's?! Where did you get this? Where was it? How is she?"

At this point Sesshomaru was confused. 'What is she talking about? Doesn't she work with her? How can you not know about your own coworker?"

"What do you mean? Does she not work here with you? She came with your boss yesterday to my estate." Sesshomaru asked almost angrily.

"She looked up at him with concern in her eyes and voice, "well yes, but she went missing yesterday. Her dad said that she just ran off and hasn't heard from her since. He even has an ugly black eye he claims that he fell, but I don't believe him for some reason."

Sesshomaru then started to wonder about last night. He had seen her and she was running from someone, but who?

**Find him**

Find who?

**The man who was after her**

I will do no such thing. It is none of my concern. I'm simply just returning her belongings.

**Do it now or I will take over**

No

**You will regret it** and his inner demon began to growl angrily.

Fine! Just stop its giving me a headache

**…**

"Where is her father?"

Sango then turned and looked out the glass in the back of the room and pointed to a man who was feeding horses. Sesshomaru then began to stalk towards the man to get some answers. When he walked up to the man and he looked at him, he froze and began to recognize the man.

**Its him!** Growled his inner demon ready to be released

***Rin P.O.V.***

After I woke up I couldn't help but notice the smell of bacon. As I began to sit up, there was a sharp pain on my rib cage and it was throbbing uncontrollably. I moaned into the pillow and Kaede walked in with a try o her hand. "ye better not move to much child. Ye have some broken ribs and bruises all over. Ye will be sore for a while."

"oh, I'm sorry for being such a burden"

"hush now child. As I said yesterday, ye are not a burden. If anything, ye give me something to do. Keep my hands busy" she said with such a sincere smile.

"oh, well in that case breakfast smells delicious!" she eyed the food. It consisted of 2 pieces of toast, 4 slices of bacon, a slice of ham, and an omelet. 'Wow, that's a lot of food. Hope I can finish it. I don't want to be rude'

Almost as if she could read her mind "ye need not to worry. I made extra cause I know Miroku will probably come in sit on the bed, make small talk and then steal some food while he is at it.

And almost on cue in came in Miroku.

"hey grams! Breakfast was amazing! Thanks a lot." He then sat next to me on the bed, I noticed he sneaked a look to my food.

"so I was…" and then Miroku continued to ramble on and sure enough as Kaede said he ate at least half of what was on my plate. After he finished eating my food, he got up and said he was going to visit his girl friend. "She sounded really worried this morning when she called. She said someone at her job went missing, and she is worried. Well, that's Sango for you I guess"

After that my whole world just froze. I couldn't believe it. He was the annoying boyfriend that Sango would always complain about and yet everyone knows she is a love sick puppy. I couldn't believe it. he is going to tell her and then my step-dad will know where I am. I have to leave.

"Oh she must be worried. You should head out then." I say with a smile on my face.

"She is right Miroku. Ye should go."

"Alrighty then, well I'm out grams. I'll be sure to swing by later to check on you girls ok?"

And with that he was out. Now I just had to find a way to get out from under Kaede's nose.

"Well child, I have to go shop for some food since Miroku was here. He cleans out my cabinets when he visits, and since I'll be having company. Ye don't mind being alone for a while do ye?"

'Here is my chance'

"oh yeah sure its fine. Don't worry yourself about me." I reassured her

She then left and locked the door. I sighed a heavy sigh. I got up slowly and limped around the house for a bit until i found a pen and paper and I wrote a note for Kaede

**I'm so sorry. And thank you so much**

I then put on my shoes and I limped my way out the door .

* * *

well here is chapter 7 you guys hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. please do not hesitate to review! peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

**hey you guys! well here is another update! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any was form or fashion. wish I did, but sadly don't**

* * *

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

He couldn't believe it. It was the man that was chasing Rin yesterday afternoon. The demon in his was furious and he had to fight hard to control him. His vision was switching between a red and normal color.

Rin's step-dad was a little taken back as to why his eyes kept switching from their golden color to red with blue pupils. He didn't really know much about this certain demon and he didn't care.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Katashi (Rin's step-dad. Noticed I haven't used his name)

Sesshomaru then looked at him and asked as calmly as he could, "Where is Rin?"

Katashi then looked at Sesshomaru amusingly. "And what does that matter to you? Well any way as I had said earlier she is gone. I don't know. She just up and left without a word."

Just then I knew he was lying. He could smell the deception and lies off of Katashi. "Then why is it that I saw her running in the park yesterday? Running away from you?" Sesshomaru was having even a harder time controlling his inner demon who was practically screaming at him to kill the man in front of them.

Katashi then went a little wide-eyed, but not much.

"I tried to stop her. I just knew how much it would hurt her mother and coworkers if she were to leave."

Sesshomaru still could smell lie and deception radiating of him, almost as if that is what he was made up of.

After that he Sesshomaru lost the battle with his inner demon. His entire world faded to red and he had no control anymore.

The next thing that he knew he had Katashi by the neck and he was gasping for air. Katashi put his hands around his wrist trying to free himself from Sesshomaru's grasp.

Just then Sesshomaru spoke and his voice was rougher and was growling as he spoke. " I will now ask you! Where is Rin?" Katashi's face was turning different shades of purple from lack of oxygen. He didn't know how much longer he would last.

*Inside the clinic*

Sango was still worried out of her wits while she waited for Miroku to show up. She remembered it's because of Rin that she was able to find the courage to tell Miroku that she loved him. He was a pervert at times, but she loved him.

She then sighed and waited for Dr. Yoshi to arrive. She knew how much he cared for Rin ad she was worried how he was going to take to the news of Rin's disappearance. He treated her as though she were his daughter. Everyone knew there was tension between Rin and Katashi just from how they would look at each other. He would look at her with some weird look as if he was going to eat her or something, and Rin always looked at him in fear.

She couldn't help but sigh again. Just as she was about to call Miroku and ask what was the holdup he walked through the front door. Sango couldn't help but feel tears starting to want to run down her face. She ran straight into his arms and sobbed.

"It's ok Sango my love. Your friend will show up soon I promise. She will be fine. Maybe you just have to give her some time." He tried to reassure her while she continued to sob in his arms.

"But you don't understand. I just have a feeling that she may not be ok. It's because of Rin that I had the courage to say that I love you. I just can't believe she is gone and just like that. I would have figured she would have at least called me I would have let her stay at my place."

Just then Miroku thought about what exactly she had said. "Wait a minute… did you just say her name is Rin?" he looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's her name. Why?" Sango was a bit confused as to why he asked her her friends' name.

"What does she look like? Does she have long dark hair with a slight curl at the end? Also with freckles on her nose and huge blight brown eyes?"

Sango couldn't believe that he had described her to a t. "yeah that's her how do you know her?"

Miroku then began to laugh and jump with Sango in his arms. "What is it Miroku? Tell me now!"

Miroku then looked at her with a huge smile and said happily, "She is fine. Last night I saved a girl from being beat. It's Rin"

Sango then began to smile and cry all over again, but from happiness.

"Are you serious Miroku? Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable! That's amazing." Sango then began to run tO the back of her desk to grab her purse. "Oh just let me call Dr. Yoshi really fast to tell him I'm going to take the day so I can see Rin. I'm sure he'll… OH MY GOSH SESSHOMARU!" Sango had looked out the glass door and saw that Sesshomaru had Katashi by the neck. Miroku looked outside as well and saw the exact same scene; only he could see that his eyes were red. He then knew that this was serious. '

"What's going on?"

"Well he had found Rin's bag and came to return it. He was acting weird. He asked where se was and when I told him she was gone he went to ask her father what he knew"

"Now I recognize him! It's that guy from last night! He was the one who was beating Rin out in the alley last night!"

Sango then had fury written in her eyes and face. She wanted to just leave the bastard in his hands and let him get what he deserved. But she couldn't bring herself to be so cruel. She wanted a piece him too.

"ok well we can't tell Sesshomaru about that. Let's just tell him we know where she is and we can go. Just say it from the door and don't yell. We don't need her father knowing where she is if that;s the case." Said Sango with anger in her voice and her hands in balls at her side.

"ok" Miroku then opened the door and clearly said as if he was right in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, calm down. Let him go we know where she is. She is safe I promise"

Sesshomaru heard him with his demonic hearing and turned to look at Miroku. His eyes turned back to the golden color and he dropped Katashi.

Katashi was then gasping for air and holding his neck.

"You will pay dearly for what you have just done demon! *cough cough* I swear*cough*"

Sesshomaru then grabbed Rin's bag and threw it over his shoulder. He turned and glared at Katashi and walked away.

When he entered the clinic Miroku eyed him suspiciously.

Sesshomaru was growing tried and annoyed at his stare. He began to rub the bridge of his nose, feeling a head ache coming on.

"you know where she is. Take me now." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

Miroku knew not to mess with Sesshomaru when he was angry.

"Ok then, follow my car."

The entire drive to Miroku's grandma's house Sesshomaru couldn't believe what had just happened. Why was he reacting this way? She was just a lowly human girl who obviously had a knack for getting in trouble.

Just then his phone rang. The caller I.D. read it was his father. He was probably wondering as to why he wasn't at work yet. Sesshomaru didn't feel like being lectured about being on time when this is the first time that he as ever been late to work. He just wouldn't go in today.

When they finally made it to the house Miroku saw his grandmother on the steps with tears in her eyes.

"Grandma what's wrong? What happened?" Miroku was worried.

"I'm so sorry Miroku. I only went out to get some food at the grocery and when I came back she was gone. She only left this note on the counter."

Miroku took the note and then looked at Sesshomaru. He was right behind him and he read the note. He felt Sesshomaru tense with anger.

"But why would she leave?" asked Sango with new tears in her eyes.

"She heard I was going to talk to you. She must have knew it was you and thought that we were going to tell her step-dad" replied Miroku with defeat in his voice.

Just then the wind blew and he caught a whiff of Rin's scent. He then began to walk in the direction of her scent. He ignored the others as they were asking where he was going. He didn't care anymore.

**Find her**

What do you think I'm doing?

**I feel it. She is in danger once more**

***Rin P.O.V.***

It has been a while since she left Kaede's house, but she couldn't risk being caught again. She made up her mind that no matter what she was never going back to that house!

She had passed by a lot of people would ask if she needed help. She knew she didn't look good. She felt that she had no color in my face and her body was still very sore. Her lungs were on fire since she still had some broken ribs.

She had declined any help that was offered to her by simply ignoring them and kept on limping away.

Rin decided she would just walk through the alley way up ahead to get away from all the people. She finally made it and turned the corner. As she did she noticed a couple of guys were standing around talking. They didn't look like nice guys though. They had baggy pants shirts, and had their hats on sideways and one of them had a knife out.

She tried to turn around and leave before she was noticed but it was too late, she was spotted. One guy called out to her. "Hey beautiful, where are you going"

She tried to walk faster but it was in vain. He legs gave out and she tumbled down onto the ground. One guy picked her up by her hair and began to look amused.

"Well aren't you a beauty. Where are you headed to? My bed I hope." He said with an evil smirk.

"Leave me alone. Fuck you!" and she spit in his face.

"I see you got some fight in you. Good, I like it rough"

He then began to kiss her neck and he tried to put his hand up her shirt. Rin kept trying to kick him, but she was too weak. Until she finally got a lucky shot. Right in the nose she ended up punching him. He dropped her to grab hold of his nose.

"You're gonna pay. Get her"

The other 3 guys then each grabbed an arm and stood her up. She tried to hold up her head, but she was too exhausted and weak. The guy then grabbed her face and made her look at him.

He then began to laugh an evil I laugh and he grabbed her shirt.

"Come on babe. I'm gonna make you scream so loud. Just you wait."

Rin then spit in his face once again, only this time it angered him. He slapped her hard across her face. Blood started to roll down her chin.

After this she just gave up. 'Maybe I was meant to just die. It's all I want. Please take my pain away' she begged him in her mind.

He then threw his fist back ready to strike her when he went flying. The other guys then turned to see what had happened. One minute he was there and the next he was across the alley unconscious.

When Rin saw who it was, she couldn't believe it. It was Mr. Tenseiga, but why was he here.

Sesshomaru then glared at the other two guys. They began to cower and they dropped Rin and ran.

Rin still couldn't believe who had come to save her.

He walked to her and he gently picked her up in his arms. 'What's going on? Why is her here?'

"Are you ok?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin was still in disbelief. She nodded her head yes and she began to feel how soft and warm she was in his arms. She cuddled closer unconsciously and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

alright you guys! please do not hesitate to review you guys! I appreciate every single one of the (: peace out


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry you guys it has been a while. I know I had two family members go into surgery and one was by emergency, but they are good now.**

**ChouRan: here is the update, please enjoy**

**kittycatvamp: I know Yay Sesshomaru haha i'm glad your enjoying it (:**

**Guest: well here is the update (:**

**Guest: he will get what he deserves in due time haha (:**

**M: here you go (:**

**Shelisa: here is the update and patience my dear haha**

**icegirljenni: i'm glad they noticed too haha i'm glad she escaped as well haha (:**

**KewlFoxyKatt: oops haha I did do that huh? haha sorry, that's my bad I kinda confused myself as well haha i'm at a loss as well haha sorry ^_^'**

**NewtypeJuliet: I am glad he didn't find her either haha and I will try to update when I can haha (:**

**Honeybears: here it is haha update! haha and he will get what he deserves in time (:**

**Playfully Serious: she sure does get in a lot of messes haha i'm glad I finally had him save her haha I was growing impatient with myself haha **

**now then on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way form or fashion. wish I did but sadly don't. nor do I own the song! It's Broken by Lifehouse **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

The walk to Kaede's house was a conflicted one for Sesshomaru. The entire time his demon was purring with pride and joy that Sesshomaru now had Rin in his arms.

Sesshomaru was asking himself so many questions. 'What is this that I am feeling? I feel all warm inside. What is this?' he furrowed his eyebrows. 'I do not feel. I am a cold-blooded business demon. I DO NOT FEEL!'

But after thinking this, Sesshomaru looked at the bundle in his arms. He felt his heart cringe at the sight of her. She had cuts and bruises on her face. Her legs and arms were the same. She was so small and fragile. Yet at the same time she was strong for having to endure such pain and was still willing to fight. He felt pity for her and yet he could almost read on her slumbering face that she wouldn't accept pity from anyone.

As he looked down at the slumbering woman in his arms, he could see her face was in a saddened expression. For some reason he wanted to take away the sadness on her face and he wanted to see her smile. 'What is she dreaming about?' Sesshomaru thought. He was confused as to what this girl was doing to him. Never has anyone made him feel or think what he is thinking. 'I must be working too much. Maybe I just need a vacation. Somewhere outside of Japan, maybe Paris? That sounds good. Hmmm… I wonder if she would like Paris. Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Stop right there, I am not actually planning on taking her with me am I?'

Sesshomaru was starting to get angry with himself. How could he be planning to spend more unnecessary time with this girl he just met yesterday? And a human at that.

**She will not be let out of our sight**

That's what you think. I'm not going to be spending unnecessary time with this human

**Protect her**

No why should i?

His demon started to growl. But with time Sesshomaru had learned to just ignore it.

As he was still arguing with his demon he walked up to the steps to Kaede's house.

He walked in to find Kaede in the kitchen making Miroku lunch. 'Is there a time when he isn't stiffing his face? Well, he is Inuyasha's best friend.' He thought as he set Rin down on the couch.

He laid her so gently he didn't want to wake her. When he sat down next to her, she started to move a bit.

***Rin P.O.V.***

At first it was pitch black. She was beginning to wonder if she had died. But then a stage had begun to form in front of her. She then saw one of her favorite bands appear on the stage, Lifehouse. Then they started to play a song that she always felt down to her soul. She fell in love with the song since she first heard it. As she heard the instruments begin her world faded into her life.

**The broken clock is a comfort**

**It helps me sleep tonight**

**Maybe it can't stop tomorrow**

**From stealing all my time**

As the song was playing she could see when she was younger and with her mom before the marriage with her step-father.

**And I am here still waiting**

**Though I still have my doubts**

**I am damaged at best**

**Like you've already figured out**

It then faded to the very first time that her step-father had hit her. She couldn't help but feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

**I'm fallin apart**

**I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart**

**That's still beating **

**In the pain**

**There is healing **

**In your name **

**I find meaning**

The scenery now changed to her very first day at school. She was so excited about going to school and making new friends, but she got in trouble that day with her step-dad as well because her bus was late taking her home after a fun filled day. She could see and still feel the fear she felt when he was waiting. for her outside the house.

**The broken locks were a warning**

**You got inside my head**

**I tried my best to be guarded**

**I'm an open book instead**

**And I still see your reflection**

**Inside of my eyes**

**That are looking for purpose**

**There still looking for life**

**I'm fallin apart**

**I'm barely breathin**

**With a broken heart**

**That's still beating**

**In the pain (in the pain)**

**Is there healing?**

**In your name (in your name)**

**I find meaning**

**So I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm barely holdin onto you**

And now the scenery changed again to the first time she had tried to commit suicide to try and escape from her life of hell. She remembered she had bought a razor blade and she cut her wrists. But at that time, her step-father barged in her room wanting to satisfy some needs with her for the very first time when she was 9.

**I'm hangin on**

**Another day**

**Just to see what **

**You will throw my way**

Now she was at school with her best friend and she was telling her what all had happened. She could hear her friend over the music, she remembered each word by heart as she had always replayed that day in her mind.

Don't worry about it. Come with me after school and we will tell my mom, we can become sisters and live together!" she had said with a smile on her face from ear to ear. She then hugged me.

**I'm hangin on**

**To the words you say**

**You said that I will**

**Will be ok**

Then I saw when we were walking out of the school. Some 6 graders were looking at something in a group, when we heard a shot. My best friend was shot in the chest. I could barely here the other kids screaming they didn't mean to. It was an accident.

There she was lying on the ground with a hole in her chest and her eyes still open, with not glint of life. I remember sobbing on her getting blood on myself.

**Broken lights on the freeway**

**Left here alone**

**I may have lost my way now**

**Haven't forgotten my way home**

After crying for a while I heard the ambulance arrive. I ran and ran as fast as I could, I didn't know to where but I ran.

Then it changed again. I had finally gotten the courage a few months later to tell my mom what had happened with my step-dad these past few years.

**I'm fallin apart**

**I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart**

**That's still beating**

She didn't believe me. She said I watched too much T.V. my step-dad then walked in and he slapped me. "Nice try."

For the next year I was only allowed out of my room for dinner, bathroom, shower, school. Nothing else. All because… she didn't believe me.

**In the pain (in the pain)**

**There is healing **

**In your name (in your name)**

**I find meaning**

Now it was when I decided to run away from home. I couldn't take it anymore. But as I was about to jump out the window, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me in.

He beat me and he raped me again that night. My mom was at her moms that day and I wasn't allowed to go.

**So I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm barely holdin on to you**

It then changed to when I would cut myself. It would dull out the pain I felt inside from home. I sadly enjoyed seeing the pain I felt ooze out little by little from my wrists.

It didn't last long though. I could still see the failed attempt to end my life on the wrist. A small scar about 2 inches along my wrist. Reminding me of what my life is and was. I just want to die.

**I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm holdin on (I'm still holdin)**

**I'm barely holdin on to you**

As the song was ending and the instruments faded I saw a glint of silver and golden eyes. I felt warm inside. And strangely safe. What does this mean?

* * *

sorry I know its short and sad. i'm sorry you guys please review though! I enjoy every one of them thank you (:


	10. Chapter 10

hello fellow readers. thank you so much for the reviews and I would like to welcome new followers. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story. Sorry I took so long to update, but I hope this makes it all better. now my best fried helped me out with some of this chapter. (: glad to have some help haha now then on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any form or fashion. wish I did but sadly don't ):

* * *

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

I saw Rin beginning to stir and that's when I saw her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes open. They first looked lost as if trying to recognize where she was. That would make sense since the last she remembers I'm sure is when those guys were attacking her.

Even at the thought of someone wanting to hurt her made my blood boil and my inner demon growl.

When I looked down I saw she was looking at me with confusion, and fear?

"I got to you before they actually did any damage. We are back at Kaede's. You're safe now."

She then looked at me as if questioning why. I was even asking myself that question.

_Why am I so attracted to this small human girl? _

Just then Kaede walked in with a plate full of food for Rin. Rin then looked at her and I could tell she looked almost fearful.

_Why is she so fearful of everyone?_

"Ye need not to worry child. We were just worried about ye, ye gave us quite a scare disappearing like that. Needless to say we aren't mad. Here I made ye some lunch." Kaede told Rin with a smile on her face.

Rin seemed to relax a bit at her statement.

"Thank you so much Kaede. I'm sorry for leaving. I panicked." Rin said with her voice breaking a little.

"What is wrong? Why are you fearful of being found Rin?" I asked her before I even thought about saying it. It just slipped out_. This girl is doing weird things to me._

But when I looked at her I could see in her eyes there was pain and a story behind them. I don't want to see her sad, so end up changing the subject and even surprising myself at my next statement.

"Ok then, well Rin will be staying with me from here on out."

Rin looked at me with disbelief written all over her face as well as everyone else in the room. Sango even dropped a bowl on the ground in shock.

Even I was a little taken back to be honest, but I am not the one to talk before I think. That is Inuyasha's department. There was nothing I could do to take it back. Yet, I didn't want to take it back, but why?

_Maybe I really am in desperate need of a vacation. _

Rin answered with a slight nod with confusion still written on her face and in her eyes, yet there was a small sign of relief. _Why would she be relieved to come with me?_

_Such a weird human. _

With that I told her we would head out as soon as she finished her meal.

After she finished I picked her up bridal style, being mindful of her injuries. When I picked her up it reminded me of when I first held her in the stud barn. _No, I need to stop thinking about such things. _When I set her down in the car I out her in the back seat so she could stretch her legs a bit and not be cramped up front.

"Why do you have my backpack? How did you get it?"

Of course she would be curious as to how I got her bag.

"I saw you running in the park yesterday. Of course I didn't know it was you. I was simply going to return the bag o whomever it was, and when I saw your I.D. I knew where you worked obviously so went to return it."

"Oh, well thank you. You didn't have to. That was very kind of you."

When I looked back at her through the mirror I saw her smiling, yet her smile didn't quit reach her eyes again. _Why does this bother me so much?_

For the rest of the ride, it was silent in the car. I didn't mind cause I don't like to talk much anyways. I felt as peace with her being near me. Why was this?

So many questions unanswered.

When we finally arrived to the estate I walked out of the car and went to the backseat. When I opened the door I saw that she was fast asleep.

_Hmmm, she looks so cute when she is asleep… wait… stop thinking such things!_

I picked her up as gently as possible and I grabbed her bag as well.

Just as I was about to open the door it opened very quickly and very confused yet upset Jaken was at the door.

"Milord! I was so worried! Your father called ad said you didn't make it to work today and I was so worried" he sobbed onto my leg and very loudly I might add. Just as I was about to kick him in the head Rin began to stir once more. Probably Jakens fault, the fool. I then swiftly kicked him clear across the room and knocked him out. _Good, serves him right for not paying attention yet again. _

When she opened her eyes I had this feeling in my stomach as if it were twisting and twirling. _There is that feeling again, what is it that she does to me?_

"Oh wow, this is your house, huh?" she asked through wide eyes.

I could almost see a glint of wonder in her eyes, but just as it appeared it vanished and they turned back to sadness.

***Rin P.O.V.***

When I woke up from sleeping in his car I was a little dumbfounded at how big and luxurious it looked inside his house. I looked around as he just stood there at the doorway. When I looked up I realized that he was staring at me with a weird look on his face. I couldn't help but feel my face burn at the thought of him looking at me. Why did I feel this way? I felt the palms of my hands beginning to sweat and my heart was beating so fast. _I hope he can't hear it. _I though with worry.

When he finally walked in and closed the door I saw a green lump in the far corner of the room. _Hmm I wonder what happened?_

I then saw next to the green lump was a guitar. A Les Paul, and a regular acoustic guitar. I began to remember when my friends at school tried to teach me how to play and I was actually pretty good. I even bought my own guitar later on, but my step-dad sold it one afternoon while I was at school. He said I wasn't allowed to play anymore.

"Do you play?" I heard Sesshomaru ask. I must've been staring at it for a while.

"I used to, but I haven't in a while. Do you?"

I really was genuinely curious if this hot business man, well demon, actually played or if it was just a decoration.

"I do, I am in a band with my half-brother, his best friend, and his best friends girlfriend. But we haven't had a practice in a while since we have all been working.

He seemed to have a longing look in his eyes, like he missed it a lot.

"I'm sorry. Well, why not at least play a little on your own time and just use it to relax?" I had the sudden feeling of wanting to help make him feel better.

"I do, but it's not the same."

He almost looked as if he was going to sigh, but he still kept a straight face on.

To be honest I really could use the music to relax myself.

_I wonder if he would mind if I played a little later._

"If you want you can play if you wish."

He then walked over to the couch and set me down gently.

"I shall return with my half brother's mate. She can help you change if you wish and to help you bathe."

After he left I just stayed there on the couch thinking about all the events that happened these past few days.

_Ok, let's see here. First I finally got away from my step-dad. I was saved by Sesshomaru and he let me stay with him without even knowing the reasons as to why I left home? I'm still not sure I can trust him though._

It's not that he didn't earn it, but it's just hard to do that with everything that's happened all my life.

I was brought out of my train of thought when the front door suddenly busted open.

It opened so fast and with such strength it slammed against the wall and back, it even closed the door again. When the door opened again, only this time more gently there was a couple at the door. There was a beautiful woman who had long black straight hair down to the back of her knees and at her side was a man who I supposed was a demon. He had the same hair color and eyes as Sesshomaru only instead he had a single blue stripe on each cheek. He even had on a necklace that was similar to what I saw Inuyasha with yesterday.

As they were walking in Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of me.

"What are you doing here father?"

Whoa! This is his father!?

"My boy, you haven't been at the office in two days and I was starting to grow worried." Sesshomaru's father said. "Your mother was worried as well you know. You never call home or anything."

I then looked at the woman and then Sesshomaru and noticed they actually don't look anything alike. She even looked human, but I thought Sesshomaru was a full demon? How is that possible?

"She isn't my mother so stop referring her as that"

Oh ok so she really wasn't. I wonder why he doesn't like her. She seems nice enough, but hten again looks can be deceiving. I know that all too well.

"Now Sesshomaru, that's no way to talk to Izioyai."

Then the woman Izioyai looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and laid her eyes on me.

"And who is this Sesshomaru?"

His father then turned and looked at me as well.

"Yes son, tell me who is this beauty you are trying to hide." He said with a smile on his face. he looked friendly, but I didn't no I couldn't trust him. When Sesshomaru moved a bit to the side they got a full view of me. Then his father began to walk towards me.

I tensed, why was he coming near me? What is he going to do? He then lifted his hand and I flinched out of instinct waiting for some kind of blow. Then I felt his grab my hand.

I quickly took my hand out of his and I scooted back a bit on the couch as if to try and get away him.

He then gave a confused look and I looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes and I'm sure the terror I felt was written on my face.

"It's ok Rin. He won't hurt you."

_ Like hell he wouldn't. How do I know this? I don't even trust you. _I thought as I looked at him.

"What happened to the poor thing? Look at her, she is all cut and bruised. Sesshomaru what did you do to her?" Izioyai asked with concern in her voice.

Sesshomaru's father then had a playful smirk on his face, "well son, you know you didn't have to be so rough on the poor girl. If you know what I mean?"

He then winked at Sesshomaru and laughed whole-heartedly.

"INUTASHO!" Izioyai yelled.

He then turned to look at his wife with fear in his eyes.

"Well, no… it's not that… it's um..."

"Inutasho heel!"

Then the same thing that happened to Inuyasha yesterday happened to Inutasho. He was face planted into the ground with a loud crashing sound.

"oooooh…." Inutasho groaned as he was lifting himself off the ground.

* * *

Well that concludes this chapter. please do not hesitate to review you guys. I love every single one of them thank you again. peace out (:


	11. Chapter 11

Hello you guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was locked out for a while and I kinda hit a road block. but I finally got it haha. thanks you guys for the reviews I love them! and welcome new readers. well, here you have it. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any form or fashion. wish I did, but sadly don't ):**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

***Rin P.O.V.***

_There it was. It happened again. I wonder what that is that happens and why? _Rin wondered as Inutasho was lifting himself off the ground.

As she was wondering in thought about that she didn't notice Izioyai had crept closer to her and was about to grab her hand.

Just as she felt someone grab her she jumped back into reality and froze. She felt her blood run cold.

She let out an ear splitting scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH" and she withdrew her hand as fast as she could and cradled it as if she were struck. She then scooted to the back corner of the couch with fear written all over her face.

Just then Kagome and Inuyasha came running in the room, "What happened? Is everyone ok?" Inuyasha asked scared half to death.

Just then Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and scooped her into his arms like a small child.

"Here Kagome, please take her and help her bathe, please. I need to speak to father and his mate about something."

Rin then looked into his eyes almost pleading not to leave her alone with someone she only met the day before for a few minutes.

_Why is he leaving me with her? What if they do something to me? Sesshomaru…_

"It is fine, she will not harm you. I can guarantee that."

He then handed her to Kagome, who couldn't carry her with such ease, and turned to leave the room.

Rin did not break their eye contact until he was to turn a corner and he was out of her sight.

"You know, you must be something really special." Kagome said to Rin with shock in her voice.

Rin wouldn't udder a word. She didn't trust this woman and yet she was talking to her as if she had known her for ages.

"It's just I've never seen him like this before. He seems protective of you; just bringing you here is proof enough to say that cold-hearted demon has a heart after all."

Kagome thought she wasn't going to get a peep out of the girl, but then Rin spoke.

"What do you mean? Isn't he always like this?"

Then Kagome looked down at Rin with a confused look on her face.

"No he actually isn't. See he even hardly talks. That the most I've heard him talk in one sentence ever. Like I said, you must be something pretty special."

Rin then saw Kagome smile down at her and she could almost swear she felt she could trust Kagome, but she wasn't going to let down any barriers just yet.

They made it to the bathroom and Kagome helped her undress and then to help clean her wounds a bit as she was in the tub.

Rin noticed she was really gentle on her wounds and bruises.

Kagome wanted to ask what had happened, but she felt Rin would tell her what it was that happened when she was ready.

When she finished bathing her, she noticed Rin had fallen asleep in the tub.

She called Inuyasha over when she had drained all the water and out a towel was securely wrapped around her.

"Inuyasha could you carry her to the bed, she fell asleep." Kagome asked.

"Yeah yeah, only if you help me find Charlie. He got out of his cage again." Inuyasha said while he set Rin down on the bed.

"ugh, seriously Inuyasha, again?! When are you going to learn that a tarantula is not something that should be kept in the house, why don't you just let him go freely into the wild. Maybe he wants to find a mate." Kagome was getting irritated with his "pet" out and about a lot.

"No, you just don't understand our relationship Kagome. He means a lot to me. He listens to me when I need to talk." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned around.

"Oh, so you're saying that spider is more important than me? Well good, he can give you company on the couch tonight. And maybe he can give you great sex for the next month"

Inuyasha then turned around with shock written all over his face, "Whoa, hold on I was just messing with you babe. Come on you didn't really take me seriously did you?"

"Too late."

While they were arguing nobody noticed a black creature slowly crawling along the bed. It crawled into Rin's chest and stopped.

Rin was hearing yelling and she began to stir. When she opened her eyes she was not expecting a huge tarantula to be sitting on her chest.

Her face paled because of her fear of spiders. She couldn't look at one from afar without freaking out, but to have one flat on her chest. 5 inches away from her face.

She couldn't handle it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGH!"

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

When he saw Rin being taken away by Kagome he couldn't help but feel at a los without her next to him. He missed the warmth she gave off when she was in his arms.

All four of them stood there and nobody uttered a word. They were still in shock from what had just happened a while ago. After a while Inutasho cleared his throat. But as he was about to say something, they all heard Kagome call for Inuyasha and he left.

"So?" Inutasho began.

"Do you want to tell us what is going on here Sess?"

Sesshomaru didn't really know what to answer. He had decided to bring her here to his home and care for her, and yet he didn't really know what her situation was himself. For once he was at a loss for words.

"It's complicated father"

_There that should buy me some time at least. _

Just then as Inutasho was going to say something he was interrupted again, only this time by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGH!"

Inutasho couldn't believe how fast Sesshomaru ran up the stairs at the sound of that girls scream.

"What happened? Inuyasha?"

Just then Inuyasha was in the corner of the room looking rather upset and cradling something. He got up and pointed his finger at Rin who was by the way only in a towel laying on the bed terrified.

"YOU! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL MY CHARLIE!?"

Inuyasha was still pointing his finger at Rin. Sesshomaru was about intervene, when Rin surprised everyone.

"WELL IF THAT THING WASN'T ON MY CHEST MAYBE IT WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. TO DAMN BAD!"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He was getting angry and the only thing going through his head was to get revenge for his lost friend Charlie.

He picked up a pillow without thinking and threw it with his demon strength. He thought it was going to hit when two things happened simultaneously.

One, Sesshomaru stopped the pillow from hitting Rin causing anymore damage.

And two, you could hear a very loud Sit command and Inuyasha was on the ground instantly.

Sesshomaru then grabbed Rin and left the room.

He knew if he didn't leave the room he was going to rip Inuyasha to shreds for trying to hurt his Rin.

_Wait? Where did that come from? She isn't mine._

**That's what you think. She is all ours.**

_Why can't you leave me alone for a day?_

**She is ours**

He then made it to his room across the mansion and set her on his bed.

She still had a terrified look on her face because of what had just happened.

"Care to tell me what happened back there with the spider?"

Rin started to get teary eyed and hiccupped.

"I couldn't help it. I hate spiders and it was on my chest when I woke up. I freaked out and I threw it across the room and it hit the wall. I didn't mean to kill it."

Sesshomaru then started to look at her with concern in his eyes. He didn't want to see her cry.

So he hugged her. Never had he hugged someone for anything. Not since he was a pup.

"if it helps, I'm personally glad that thing is gone. I think everyone is."

Here he was the great Lord Sesshomaru comforting a human girl.

* * *

Well here it is chapter 11! please do not hesitate to review you guy. I love every single one of them! peace out for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha in any way form or fashion. wish I did, but sadly don't ):**

* * *

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

A week has passed since Sesshomaru has brought Rin to live with them. She was healing up nicely. All of her bruises were now a yellow color. Almost gone. _It's a wonder how she has been able to heal so quickly. Although I'm sure her body is used to it by now. _Sesshomaru thought as he was recalling his conversation with Sango and Miroku from a couple days prior.

**_~*Flashback*~_**

_"I can't believe someone else tried to hurt her, poor Rin." Miroku said as he was eating some ramen with Inuyasha. _

_"I know, Kami knows she has been through enough." Sango said as she tried not to make a disgusted face at the two who were stuffing their faces._

_"What do you mean someone else? Who else has harmed her?" Sesshomaru asked surprising everyone. Inuyasha spit out ramen while Miroku started to turn purple from lack of oxygen since he was choking on his ramen. Sango then hit his back several times helping him swallow. _

_"Well you see, when I first saw Rin… she was… um… well…" Miroku stuttered afraid of angering Sesshomaru. That was one end he didn't want to be a part of._

_Sesshomaru then gave Miroku a cold stare that sent chills down his spine._

_Miroku figured it would be wise to just spit it out. _

_"Well when I saw her I had saved her from her step-dad. He was beating her and bad. Seeing her after you brought her and said she was attacked by some guys. To be honest all those bruises and cuts mass majority were from her step-dad. If anything maybe a bruise or two were from those guys."_

_When he heard this, Sesshomaru was filled with anger. He regretted not finishing him off when he had him in his hands. He was beginning to see red. _

_Everyone saw his eye changing color. After a while he calmed down. _

**_I will see that he gets a visit from me tomorrow. _**_Sesshomaru thought with only vengeance on his mind._

_Almost as if Sango could read his mind she spoke, "well he hasn't been to work either since that incident the other day were you almost killed him. And no one answers at his house either. I think they left."_

**_~*Flashback ends*~_**

Sesshomaru just couldn't believe this girl had endured and for how long, he did not know. He didn't want to ask for fear of what might happen. Would she start to cry? Then what would happen? I would probably comfort her again. _That does not need to happen again. I acted on impulse. This Sesshomaru does not do that kind of thing._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Inuyasha.

"Yo! Sesshomaru! Hello!? Are we going to practice today for Rin or what?" he then hit Sesshomaru upside the head which brought him out completely.

Sesshomaru then grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his shirt, "Never hit this Sesshomaru again." He growled and Inuyasha was a little fearful. _He is never this aggressive. I wonder what he was thinking about._

" Feh whatever, so are we practicing or not? This is the first time in months we are all together and ready to go." Inuyasha was not going to let his big-brother know he was afraid of him for a second.

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and started walking to the garage.

On the way he picked up his guitar. When he got there he saw everyone was ready to go. Sango had gotten the day off so she was ready with the drums. Miroku was ready on the bass; Inuyasha was walking in behind Sesshomaru and getting the microphone ready. When he saw them he started to remember how in high school every girl was after them because of their looks and ability to play.

He then saw that his parents were sitting at the other end of the garage in chairs with Kagome next to them. Rin didn't quite trust them yet, and she was sitting in a far corner on a desk that had been forgotten then. Kagome was trying to convince her sit next to them, but she didn't even look at her. She was just staring at Sesshomaru and him at her.

"Ahem… Sess you ready?" Inuyasha interrupted on the mic.

Sesshomaru plugged in his guitar and Inuyasha started to bounce with excitement. It had been a while and he was ready to relive the good old days were only his music mattered. And Kagome for that matter. He started to think about everything that happened between them. He started to remember a song he had written when he was first dating her. He wanted to play that first. He turned and told the guys what he wanted to sing. Everyone nodded and they started t play

**Search for the answers I knew all along.**

**I lost my self we all fall down**

**Never the wiser of what I've become.**

**Alone I stand a broken man**

**All I have is one last chance**

**I won't turn my back on you**

**Take my hand**

**Drag me down**

**If you fall then I will too**

**And I can't save what's left of you**

**Sing something new**

**I have nothing left**

**I can't face the dark without you**

**There's nothing left to lose**

**The fighting never ends. **

**I can't face the dark without you**

**Swallow me under and pull me apart**

**I understand there's nothing left**

**Things so familiar and close to the heart.**

**No more no less**

**I won't forget**

**Come back down**

**Save your self**

**I can find my way to you**

**And I can't bear to face the truth**

**Sing something new**

**I have nothing left**

**I can't face the dark without you**

**There's nothing to left to lose**

**The fighting never ends**

**I can't face the dark without you**

**I'm wanting to forget**

**I'm trying to forget**

**Don't leave me here again**

**I am with you forever the end**

**Sing something new.**

**I have nothing left **

**I can't face the dark without you**

**There's nothing left to lose**

**The fighting never ends**

**I can't face the dark without you**

**Holding the hand that holds me down**

**I forgive you forget you the end**

**Holding the hand that hold me down**

**I forgive you forget you**

**The end**

After they were done Kagome was in tears. She remembered when he sang that at school. They had been dating a couple weeks and they had gotten into a fight and she was giving him the cold-shoulder

***Rin P.O.V.***

_I have to admit they are really really good! _ Rin thought as they guys were switching, Inuyasha got his own guitar and Sesshomaru was going up to the microphone. He was going to sing now.

_I wonder how he sounds singing? This should be good._

As she was finishing that lost thought, they started to play again.

**Define your meanin' of war**

**To me it's what we do when we're bored**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**

**And it makes me want it more**

**Because I'm hyped up, outta controlI **

**if it's a fight I'm ready to go**

** wouldn't put my money on the other guy**

**If you know what I know oughta know**

**It's been a long time comin'**

**And the tables' turned around**

**'Cause one of us is goin'**

**One of us is goin' down**

**I'm not runnin'**

**It's a little different now**

**'Cause one of us is goin'**

**one of us is goin' down**

**Define your meanin' of fun**

**Is it fuckin' druggin' or guns?**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**

**And so get ready for another one**

**Let's take a trip down memory lane**

**The words circulate in my brain**

**You can treat this like another all the same**

**But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain**

**It's been a long time coming**

**And the tables' turned around**

**'Cause one of us is goin'**

**One of us is goin' down**

**I'm not runnin'**

**It's a little different now**

**'Cause one of us is goin'**

**One of us is goin' down**

**This hardly worth fightin' for**

**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**

**With my fist hits your face**

**And your face hits the floor**

**It'll be a long time comin'**

**But you got the message now'**

**Cause I was never goin'**

**Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down**

**One of us is going down**

**I'm not runnin'**

**It's a little different now'**

**Cause one of us is goin'**

**One of us is goin' down**

**One of us is goin' down, down, down**

Rin had to admit Sesshomaru's songs were a lot more explicit. It made them more truthful and she felt it fit his personality perfectly.

"Sesshomaru, you know we hate that song. It's horrid. I hate the words you use why can't they be like Inuyasha's? Nice and clean and sweet?" Izioyai said with annoyance in her voice.

Rin could tell Sesshomaru didn't like that they bashed his song.

_I would say to him I liked it, but I don't want to get in any kind of argument or even speak to anyone_

She really liked the song, it made it feel like he was defending her in a way from her step-dad.

She trusted him and she didn't know why. But she felt it deep down inside something was telling her to trust him.

After that they sang 3 mores songs and decided to call it a night. Partly because Rin had fallen asleep on the desk leaning her head on the wall.

Sesshomaru had decided to carry her to her room. While on the way there, Rin was stirring a bit and she grabbed hold of his shirt. She leaned in closer and she inhaled deep getting his scent in her mind a bit. She loved how he smelled, very masculine but not so strong like those cologne that make you want to barf.

"I really liked the first song you sang Sess. It was great." It sounded a bit slurred since she wa still half asleep, but while her eyes were half-open she saw him smirk a bit. She like his smile and smirks. That made her stomach do flips and her head feel lighter.

She didn't know why she felt this way. Especially since she felt so safe in his arms, like nothing in this world could hurt her. She then fell asleep with a smile on her face. I real smile, the first in a long time.

* * *

All right you guys here you go. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and for my new followers.

I enjoy all reviews no matter what. so please please review!

thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello you guys!sorry I know it has been a while since I have updated. but here we are finally! I will try to update sooner I swear! now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way form or fashion.

* * *

***Sess P.O.V.***

It had been a week since the band had practiced and Sesshomaru has noticed he has got closer to Rin. He has done his work at home for the week to be sure that no danger had been coming to Rin.

Not that Sesshomaru would ever admit it.

The time has come to where he would have to begin working down at his office again. There was a lot going on and he needed to attend to certain important meetings.

He strangely didn't feel comfortable with leaving Rin with Kagome at his house alone.

But how was he to make up any more excuses. She was now fully healed; she was eating better, and was beginning to warm up to the others a little more, especially with Inuyasha.

She had begun to talk to him since he had apologized about throwing a pillow at her and overreacting about his spiders death.

_Why is she so close to him as well? That good for nothing half-brother of mine is only a nuisance. What can she find to amusing about him. All he does is lounge around all day and eat ramen. _

Sesshomaru was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard Rin laughing.

_**her laugh I so beautiful. **_

_It is quite captivating-wait! What are you saying? Her laugh is just like any other person laugh_

**_No it's not._**

_Yes it is_

**_~Growl~_**

_~Silence~_

Sesshomaru then walked into the kitchen where Rin was and he saw Inuyasha. He was trying to balance a spoon on his nose.

"Inu you're so good at that!" Rin said while looking at his face in awe as he balanced the spoon.

_Inu!? Since when does she call him Inu!?_

Sesshomaru's demon began to growl in anger. Sesshomaru then felt his stomach twist and his heart beat against his chest angrily. His vision began to go red.

He then ran out of the room in his demon speed and took off to a forest and he picked up and through a tree and hit another tree. They smashed into little pieces and it rained splinters for a bit. His vision then began to clear up again. his eyes were now their golden color instead of red.

_What is happening to me? What is she doing to me!? _He practically yelled at himself in his mind.

**_She had gotten closer to another male!_**

_I doesn't matter. I don't care what she does. It doesn't concern me!_

**_Yes it does! She is ours!_**

_No she is not!_

**_Then why don't you want her to stay at your house with your brother and his mate? _**

_Never thought such things._

**_Lying to yourself now are we?_**

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Never in his life had he actually yelled before. The birds all took off from the sudden surge of power that was felt when he yelled at the top of his lungs to the world. He didn't know what to do, what to feel.

_This Sesshomaru does not feel! _He growled to himself.

**~Rin P.O.V.~**

Rin was in the kitchen feeling a little down thinking about her family. Did they miss her? Do they think about her? What about her mom and brothers? Don't they miss her? Have they put a missing person's file on her?

_Highly doubtful, he probably doesn't want to raise any attention to himself. I wonder how things are at work. Sango hasn't come by all week to tell me how its been, how Dr. Yoshi is. Does he now I ran away or does he think I just quit and never came back? No, he has to know I wouldn't do that, I love my job to much he knows that. _

Rin then felt a tear running down her cheek. Just then she felt someone put their arms around her shoulders. She turned around and saw it was Inuyasha. He was always trying to make her feel better. Ever since the spider incident they had grown a lot closer. They were practically best friends. And she had to admit it nice to have someone to talk to.

Now she knew she was close to Sesshomaru and she could trust him completely, but she felt bad talking to him about things. He had already gone to a lot of trouble for her and she didn't want to be such a burden on him.

"I know you are having a hard time with everything that's going on and I just want you know we are all here for you if you need anything."

Rin then hugged him back, "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Hey you want to see something cool I can do? Watch." Inuyasha then went to a drawer and pulled out a spoon and he balanced it on his nose. Rin laughed and felt much better, she then laughed harder when Inuyasha moved to far to a side and dropped the spoon. He then grabbed the spoon and put it back on his nose. He was doing a very good job of it.

Now completely distracted, "Inu you're so good at that!"

Just then a door was heard slamming open and shut fast and Inuyasha dropped the spoon and had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Rin asked getting worried herself not knowing what was going on.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'll be right back. I have to talk to Kagome about something" and Inuyasha then left the room in a hurry.

_What's going on?_ Rin thought as she got up to go to her room to take a small nap.

When she woke up she noticed it was dark outside and looked at the clock and saw it was 1 in the morning. She then heard her stomach growl and realized she must have slept through dinner.

She got up and headed for the kitchen. On her way down she noticed the lights were on and was wondering who would be up at this time of night.

When she walked in she saw it was Sesshomaru. _I wonder why he is down here this time of night. I suppose he could ask the same thing about me._

She was about to just walk away and come back later when her stomach growled again only this time louder.

"If you're hungry I can make you something." came Sesshomaru's voice from the kitchen.

She should've known he would smell her and how could you not hear her stomach just now.

She went in and sat on a chair. He was already cooking something and she had to admit, it smelt really good. "Uh, sure. Thank you. It smells really good." Rin said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the time in silence. When he was done she noticed he had made chicken fried rice and it looked so delicious.

She started to dig in and she ever wanted to finish the food, it was just too good.

When she was done Sesshomaru grabbed her plate and set it in the sink and began to wash both of their plates.

Feeling slightly guilty for letting him do all the work, "Here, let me help you."

She then grabbed the now wet plates and began to dry them.

When they finished the dishes she went up to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. "Thank you Sess. I know you didn't have to do everything you have done for me, but I just want to say thank you and that I appreciate everything that you have done for me." She had felt him tense when she hugged him, but the he eased himself into the embrace. She then felt his chin rest on top of her head and could hear and feel him take in a deep breath. Almost as if he was smelling her. She then felt her chin being pushed up and she was staring into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She felt her face begin to flush and she couldn't look away. He was looking into her eyes as well. She then felt herself being pulled closer into the embrace and she now stood on her tippy toes and was now only millimeters away from his face. She could feel his breath brush against her cheek. Her mind and body were turning into jello at the moment and she didn't seem to care.

She could feel him getting closer and closer and then all of a sudden there was a loud noise that came from the next room and a curse soon after. Inuyasha then walked in, "Hey, what's going on? Why are you guys up so late?"

Sesshomaru then left the room not saying a word to Inuyasha but turned before h was out of sight and said, "Goodnight Rin." And walked away.

Rin couldn't help but feel her face turn red and she could now feel her heart pounding against her chest ready to burst out at any given moment.

"Uh, Sorry if we woke you up, I was hungry and Sesshomaru was already here. Well gotta go, goodnight Inu."

And she ran to her room. When she got to her room she slammed the door and rested against it. She slid down the door and traced her cheek were she felt his breath. She kept thinking what would have happened had Inuyasha not walked in.

_Was he really going to kiss me? Oh my gosh, would he try that again, or did he just get caught up in the moment. Ugh! I'm so confused!_

Rin then walked over to her bed and got under the covers. She tried to sleep, but she had no such luck. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was his golden eyes staring back at her.

_I wonder if he is thinking about it too? _She thought as she turned in her bed and looked out the window at the stars.

Little did she know he was thinking about the almost kiss also staring at the stars.

* * *

All right you guys! I hope this chapter made up for being a while. like I said, I will try to update sooner. I promise. please review, I love every single one of them. thank you (: Goodnight


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello you guys! I have finally got a chapter to give you guys. Please enjoy!**

* * *

***Sess P.O.V.***

The next day Sesshomaru was still thinking about what had happened that night. So many thoughts were running through his mind in those few seconds he had her in his arms. He remembered her scent being so powerful he had almost lost control with her.

Not once has that happened with a woman before. _What is this girl doing to me?_

He seemed to be asking himself this very question a thousand times and he has yet to get an answer.

As he was thinking about everything he was heading down stairs hoping to catch Rin in the kitchen. He had thought about it throughout the night and he decided that he was going to ask her to work for him as his secretary. The current one is Kagura and damn is she a pill. Just thinking about her gave Sesshomaru a headache. One night of meaningless sex a year ago and she now thinks they're destined to be mates. Oh how wrong was she.

He was walking into the kitchen and there she was as beautiful as always even with bed hair she was beautiful.

_I really need to stop thinking like this. _He thought as he was rubbing the bridges of his nose since he had a headache.

She was alone in the kitchen since everyone was still getting ready, or in Inuyasha's case still sleeping. She was eating toast and he noticed she had some crumbs on her cheek.

Without a second thought he went up to her and wiped them off her face with his thumb.

With this movement Rin looked up at him and he noticed a slight blush go across her cheeks. _Just as cute as always. _He then gave a mental sigh. _I really need to get my thoughts in order. _

When he wiped off her face he instantly missed the feel of her warm skin.

"Rin I have a question to ask you." He noticed she tensed. "I was wondering since you are now unemployed if you would like to be my new secretary at the office. I take you have some knowledge of filing and putting things in a computer while making appointments?" he asked. When she didn't answer right away inwardly he was starting to feel a certain sadness bubbling in his chest. His heart began to pound. _Why do I feel this way? All I asked was a simple question I could care less if she were to say no to the job offer. It would be her loss not mine_

**_We both want her there. To be by our side at all times_**

_You're wrong; I'm only doing it to get her out of the house. _

**_Why would you care whether she stays at the house or does something to occupy her mind? We want her_**

_STOP!_

While he was arguing with his inner demon once more and he failed to notice she had answered and he did not even hear it.

When he finally came to reality he noticed she had a confused look on her face with a bit of concern.

She then looked into his eyes and said, "I would love to, but…"

Sesshomaru was getting nervous, "What is it?"  
"Well it's just… I don't really have office clothes. What would I wear?"

Sesshomaru hadn't thought about that. Yes, the Great Lord Sesshomaru hadn't thought of something. Then he had an idea, "You can borrow some of my brothers mates clothes. She sometimes works at the office."

"I suppose. Alrighty then, I accept your offer!" she said with a huge smile. Seeing this smile made Sesshomaru's heart skip a beat.

_She truly is beautiful when she smiles. _He thought as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Only she has been able to make him smile, whether it be from her cuteness or her smile that always made him feel special.

_Could I possibly be falling for this young human girl? _He thought as he grabbed a cup to pour in some coffee.

When Rin came down 10 minutes later she was ready. She had on a pencil skirt that stopped at her knees and a purple blouse on that made her eyes seem even more beautiful. Sesshomaru guessed she wasn't much of a heel person because she was wearing flats.

"I'm ready!" she stated with that smile that made Sesshomaru feel weird.

"Alright, lets go."

The entire ride to the office Rin was bouncing on her seat excitedly, but he could also sense her nervousness. Sesshomaru was at a loss on how to reassure that she would be fine, so he stayed silent.

When they arrived he didn't miss the look in her eyes. She was looking at the building in pure awe. He let amusement show on his face at the innocence he saw in her eyes as she looked up at the building. He could feel the excitement almost literally rolling off of her.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like inside!" Sesshomaru heard her mumble to herself. Sesshomaru figured she didn't mean to say that out loud because after she said that her cheeks turned pink and she covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment. "Sorry, hehe I'm a little too excited." Rin giggled and began to follow Sesshomaru inside.

***Rin P.O.V.***

_Oh man, I can't believe I said that out loud he probably thinks I'm a complete moron now. _Rin then sighed and continued to follow him into the elevator. When the doors closed she looked at the number that Sesshomaru had pushed, level 34.

_What! OH MY GOSH THAT'S GOING TO BE SO HIGH UP! Maybe we can see a bird pass by the windows or something. How exciting!_

She then turned to look at Sesshomaru, his face looked at emotionless as ever looking at him, she began to look at the markings on his face and traced them in her mind.

_He truly is handsome. How is it with just one look he can make my heart stop?_

She was so lost in thought starring at him she didn't notice they had made it to their floor and he Sesshomaru was calling her.

"Rin? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yes I'm fine" Her cheeks then began to turn pink and she turned a sweet smile towards Sesshomaru that he even smirked at her.

Rin felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him smirk.

_How does he do this to me? _Thought Rin as she followed him. Sesshomaru then walked through a hallway and he stopped in front of a desk that is in front of a huge door. Rin looked around Sesshomaru and saw a woman sitting at the desk filing her nails. She heard Sesshomaru clear his throat and she looked up. Rin noticed she has ruby red eyes and lips, as well as pitch black hair with feathers tucked into her high short ponytail. Rin could tell that she is a demoness, a very beautiful one at that.

"Sesshomaru my love. How are you today? Didn't mss me too much now did you?" She then stood up and leaned on her desk to show her cleavage to Sesshomaru and what Rin saw next completely shattered her heart but she didn't let it show. She kissed him, a small plant on his lips was all it took to break her heart. She felt her heart stop and her chest began to feel tight, but she kept a straight face. so many years of having to hide her pain and suffering in front of her family came back to her and she used her old face once again. but the pain she felt from that small gesture was something far greater that hiding pain from her family, she could hide this pain for much longer.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru? Where are the bathrooms?" She heard her voice crack a bit, she was about to break down she couldn't hide it much longer.

"Go down that hall and it's the 3rd door on the right."

"Thank you." She could see the concern in his eyes and in his voice, but it didn't matter to her anymore. She had felt feelings for someone who was taken. When she made it to the bathroom, she looked in and saw that no one was inside, it was too early. She then went to the big stall locked herself in and she cried. She cried her heart out. She knew not o be loud because she knew someone would hear her, and she really didn't want Sesshomaru to know or hear her heart breaking. She wasn't going to show him any weakness. When she cried she felt her chest tighten and she could only take short breaths. Her heart was in so much pain she wanted to grab her heart and rip it out. She grabbed her head and she shook it with all her might knowing she was messing up her hair. After about 20 minutes she figured it was probably time to find Sesshomaru again, she is at work now after all. When she looked in the mirror she was glad she had brought extra make-up in a hidden pocket of the skirt. She fixed herself up and he fixed her hair as best she could. After a little bit she figured she looked good enough. When she made it to where the desk that was where that woman was, she noticed there were things thrown all on the ground. All the pens, pencils, papers, stapler and phone were thrown on the ground. As if swiped off. She shuddered and imagined the worst. She could already see them kissing on the desk and maybe worst happening. She shook her head and saw that the big door that was behind the desk was slightly open. She feared what she would see inside.

"Rin, come inside please." Sesshomaru yelled from the room. She walked in and she saw his office was a mess as well and he was picking up some papers that were on the ground. When he looked up at her he flashed in front of her and grabbed her chin. He was looking at her with the same eyes he had the night before.

"You have been crying. Why?"

Rin stiffened she didn't want to tell him that she had fallen for a taken man, a demon at that, him. She looked away from him and she didn't say anything. Reverting back to her old ways.

***Sess P.O.V.***

When Kagura gave me that disgraceful kiss I could feel Rin tense and she asked where the bathroom was, I grew worried. Her voice had cracked showing so much hurt in her eyes that I swear I heard something shatter, but what was it? When Rin left to the bathroom I turned to Kagura.

"Kagura, you have no such permission to do what you just did."

"Awe, but why not my Sessybear?"

Stop calling me that I despise pet names. Oh and yes Kagura, pack your things you're fired."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T FIRE ME" She yelled hurting his ears, but he said and did nothing but walk past her into his office. He then heard things crash onto the ground in the front and he didn't seem to bothered by I, until she came into his office and began to throw all of his things on the ground as well. he then began to see red and he grabbed her by the throat.

"You will do me and you a favor by not coming to this building again or next time I will not hesitate to kill you." And he dropped her on the ground. She was in rage pure anger was radiating off of her.

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She yelled and stomped out of the office. After she left he sat and started to think about Rin.

_Why did she have her old face on again from when I first met her? What is going on?  
_He bent down to begin cleaning his office after a little bit and he heard Rin starting to walk towards the secretary desk. _She did take while, but women what can one do?_

When she didn't enter his office he called her to come in. When he looked up he could see she looked slightly different. Her hair looked a little messier and her make-up looked redone. That's when he smelt it he smelt her tears on her. "You have been crying. Why?" he asked her he noticed her eyes turned darker and she looked away. She same look she had when he found her at first.

He wanted to know what was going on with her but if she didn't want to say he wouldn't make her.

"Follow me" he stated to Rin as he walked out. He then saw someone had come through and picked up all the stuff from the ground and put them back into place on the desk.

"This will be your desk now."

When he said that he noticed she tensed bit. "But isn't this that other womans desk?"

Sesshomaru noticed how her voice dripped with venom when she said that other woman.

"It was yes, but now it is yours. She has been fired."

He saw confusion showing on her face.

"But why would you fire your own girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru then felt something in his heart when she said that in such a sad tone. His heart and chest clenched at her voice.

"She wasn't nor will ever be my girlfriend. She was a nuisance that I needed to get rid of"

He then saw her and she looked relieved and she turned to look at him with a bright smile. He felt his heart flutter again and he couldn't help the smile that showed on his face. and with this he did one thing that surprised both him and Rin, he grabbed her chin, bent down, and kissed her.

* * *

OOH Fluffiness you guys! ok please review you guys I love every single one of them! thank you (:


End file.
